


遇到电车痴汉怎么办？

by yurinrin



Category: Johnnys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurinrin/pseuds/yurinrin





	遇到电车痴汉怎么办？

为了开车而开车OTZ

车技退步严重TUT

“大酱，今天我要加班，不能顺路载你回去了。”伊野尾慧从有冈大贵桌子上抽拿了一条速溶咖啡。

有冈大贵抬头微笑道：“没关系的，一直搭你的顺风车也真是麻烦你了。那我就先下班啦，你也不要努力到太晚啦。”

伊野尾慧伸手揉揉有冈大贵的头，“OK的啦，我可是传说中的伊野尾OK。不过你可真的要小心，最近地铁啊电车上的色狼很多，专门挑可爱的女生下手。”

“女生的话跟我有什么关系啊，而且我可是个二十几岁的上班族，又不是穿着制服短裙的JK。”有冈大贵边说着边在自己身上比划着。

伊野尾慧看着戴着鸭舌帽背着双肩包元气的对着自己挥手说拜拜的有冈大贵，“这哪里是上班族啊，简直是幼稚园生，绝对会碰到怪蜀黍的。”

 

挤上电车有冈大贵才发现以前搭便车的日子是多么舒服。

自己还真是幸运，一毕业就找到一份不错的工作，跟着的前辈人也超级好。而且伊野尾前辈真的超级厉害，进他的组以来，业绩一直都是公司前列。而且一点前辈的架子都没有，愿意顺路接送自己上下班。

话说回来真的人好多啊，而且夏天这样人贴人挤着实在太难受了。

汗水浸湿了衣服贴在身上好难受。

而且公司到家这段路好多上坡下坡，电车开的颠簸不已，带着人重心不稳摇摇晃晃。自己够不到吊环真的太难保持平衡了。真希望自己能够再高一点。

正在这么想着，突然又是一阵摇晃，有冈大贵被车厢人群推到了最边上。还好双手及时撑在了玻璃上，不然脸就要和窗户亲密接触了。不过身后怎么感觉这么暖。臀部怎么感觉痒痒的。

当臀部被带有调情意味的掐了一下时，有冈大贵欲哭无泪，完了，真的被伊野尾前辈说中了，他遇到了电车痴汉。

“您是不是误会了，虽然我个子比较小，但是我是货真价实的男性。”

背后的男子轻笑一声，没有回应，只是更加用力地在有冈大贵的臀部上揉搓着。

有冈大贵鼓足劲，抬起脚准备狠狠踩身后男人一下，却不料正好给了身后男子一个空隙，对方直接把腿插进有冈大贵两腿之间，重心的瞬间变化让有冈措手不及，手脚力气都不知道往哪里使，身后男子趁机双手环抱住有冈的腰。

此时的有冈已经是双脚离地，整个人几乎是坐在男子的大腿上。

天啊，这还是一个富有经验的公车痴汉，怎么办啊。

抬手肘击却被对方拦下，对方还趁抬手拉起卫衣露出腰部肌肤这么的一个空档将手滑了进去。

冰凉的陌生的手在肌肤上游走带来的战栗感，让有冈彻底丧失了反击的能力。他现在只希望事情快点过去，公共场合这么多人在，对方也不会做出更过格的事情，咬咬牙忍一忍就过去了。

事与愿违，结果对方更加得寸进尺的将手伸入有冈的裤子中，隔着内裤摩挲起有冈的脆弱。因为有冈喜欢街头风的衣服，衣服都是宽松款，结果反而为痴汉提供了便利，宽松衣服下根本看不出对方正在对自己做着难以言说的羞耻的事情。

内裤的纤维加剧了摩擦的刺激感，有冈身体的高温似乎传递给了身后男子，对方的手指也不再是那么冰冷。男子似乎很有技巧，单身空窗一直加班的有冈很快被逼的眼角都充盈着生理性泪水。

该死的要不是双手必须抱住放着重要资料的双肩包，他早就按住这只胡作非为的手了。

“呵，这么快，看来今天遇到的还是个洁身自好的好孩子。”

“你个混蛋，放开我。”

“还有力气挣扎，看来是我的技术退步了。”

退步你妹！随着男子手上动作的变化，有冈大贵只觉得浑身都要软掉。

释放出来的时候，有冈大贵恨不得飞身拿起电车上的安全锤先锤死后面的人再跳车自杀。

“怎么这幅表情，没有舒服到吗？”

“你个变态，啊！“

股间猝不及防地被插入一根手指，痛的有冈大贵忍不住叫了出来，随后立马捂住自己的嘴。

“放轻松，夹那么紧怎么给你扩张，等我进去后你再使劲夹好吗，宝贝。”话音刚落有冈就感觉自己的臀部被人画圆圈般揉捏着，不由自主地放松下来，随后又有一根手指进入了后穴之中。

“这里，这里，还是这里？”身后男子一边说着，在后穴里的手指一边或抠或按压着，痛感渐渐消失，随之而来的是一种酥麻混着痒意的奇怪感觉。随着手指的逐渐深入，有冈大贵突然浑身像过了一阵电流一般，“嗯~”

这种娇腻的声音绝对不可能是自己发出来的！

“原来是这里啊。”男子的声音带着点笑意，随后有冈感受到体内的手指的离开，正在庆幸之时，突然感受到一个热度更高更为粗大的插入。

同为男人的有冈大贵不能更知道这是什么东西了。

随着车厢的起起伏伏，等待有冈的肌肉放松下来，男子开始抽插起来。

有冈体内的温度热到仿佛他要被化掉，紧紧咬住自己的穴肉让他才开始抽插就差点缴械投降，形状较好富有弹性的臀部抽插撞击时带来的满足感。

真的是和想象中一样的美味。

 

有冈大贵是被手机铃声吵醒的，把被子蒙住脸一只手摸索着手机所在方位，然后按下免提接听键。

“你好，这里是有冈——”

“大酱你怎么了？声音听起来闷闷的。”熟悉的特别的嗓音。

有冈大贵把头从被子里钻出来，揉着惺忪的睡眼，“没事。”

“不会是感冒了吧。”

感冒倒不会，只是——一想到昨天体内那种热度，最后的痉挛与眼泪，有冈大贵脸一白，狠狠地捶了枕头一下。

“没有感冒，可能前段时间加班太累了，确实有点不舒服。前辈，我今天想请假可以吗？”

电话那头沉默了一番，随后而来的却是爆炸性般的发言，“大酱，你不会昨天晚上没有清理吧。啊~啊，早知道我就不内射了。”

……

……

……

！！！

“伊野尾慧你去死吧！”

 

伊野尾慧望着被挂断的电话，诶呀诶呀，玩的过火了点，他的宠物犬炸毛了。幸好自己买好了他最爱吃的早饭。

 

遇到电车痴汉怎么办？

当然是坐男朋友的车上下班啦。


End file.
